The Justice Rider
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Mumen Rider, el héroe clase C rango 1, es un héroe muy normal pero con un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable, quien se ha enfrentado a amenazas más grandes que él. Se verá envuelto en situaciones que serán bastantes difíciles para nuestro héroe, y que lo pondrán a prueba. Pero no estará solo enfrentando a estos peligros ocultos.


**The Justice Rider**

* * *

En el día es cuando las personas pueden realizar sus labores diarias con total tranquilidad, y este día es un día como cualquier otro, las personas realizaban sus debidas labores, y claro… sobrevivir a los monstruos.

Una criatura bastante espeluznante de piel viscosa de un gran tamaño, con unos 4 brazos, y pies como de dinosaurio, con múltiples ojos donde va su pecho y sin cabeza.

Esta criatura en particular no puede ser vencida por los héroes, porque mientras más residuos esta absorba de las calles y alcantarillas más grande se vuelve. El monstruo a medida que va creciendo aumenta el peligro, cada paso que da crea escombros donde hay tiendas y hogares. Varios héroes han venido al rescate, los héroes renombrados de clase S vinieron a ayudar, siendo éste un monstruo de categoría Ogro. Los ataques realizados por los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad no le daban ni una pisca de daño, y cuando ellos no veían el monstruo recolectaba más energía incrementando su tamaño.

La gente corría por un lugar seguro, estaban asustados y angustiados, un golpe de la criatura hizo que un edificio se derrumbara, quedando muchas personas atrapadas, los héroes de clase A, B y C se apresuraban a sacar a la gente de los escombros, y en eso, un héroe con armadura blindada, usando un casco color verde oscuro, en su bicicleta iba llegando, para ayudar en la situación.

Los héroes trataban de mantener lejos al monstruo para que la gente atrapada en los escombros pudiera salir. Pero una familia, conformada por una mujer y sus dos pequeños hijos de no más de 12 años, se encontraba atrapada en lo más profundo de ese derrumbe, suplicando por ayuda. Y por mucho que gritaran, parecía que los héroes no podían oírlos.

El héroe clase C, dejó su bicicleta a un lado y de inmediato se acercó tratando de retirar los escombros, tratando de encontrar a quien sea que estén ahí. Ya estaba muy profundo, y a lo lejos oyó una voz que decía- Parece que ya no hay civiles atrapados- esa afirmación logró calmar un poco el corazón del héroe. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero una leve voz resonó por sus tímpanos. Se escuchaba muy débil, pero aun así podía distinguirla. Pensó que podría ir con los otros héroes, pero la voz se escuchaba apresurada, si se va ahora, puede que ya no resistan. No lo pensó más, así que se aventuró aún más dentro de los escombros, siguiendo esa voz que se oía muy desesperada.

Por otra parte, en el centro de todo ese derrumbe, la madre estaba gritando desesperada por ayuda. Sus hijos estaban desangrándose, ella logró cortar unos pedazos de tela de su ropa para cubrir las heridas de sus hijos, pero si alguien no viene pronto, puede que sus hijos mueran. Ella intentaba desesperada quitar los escombros alrededor de ellos, pero con un leve movimiento, pedazos filosos del edificio se acercaban aún más encima de ellos.

El héroe clase C retiraba los escombros apresurado para hallar a las personas atrapadas, la voz que suplicaba ayuda se oía más fuerte, pero a la vez más débil, así que no debía perder tiempo y se apresuró en abrirse camino para lograr llegar hacia los civiles que aún quedaban atrapados.

La madre lloraba desesperadamente, sus hijos de apoco iban cerrando los ojos, ella los animaba a que siguieran despiertos, incluso intentaba cantarles un poco, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con mucha ternura, estaba dispuesta a no abandonar a sus hijos nunca, comenzó a rezar por un milagro, esperando a que alguien aparezca para ayudarlos a salir. De pronto, una roca cae al suelo, dejando ver a penas una silueta.

-¿Q-Quién es?- dijo ella con su voz entrecortada.

-Soy el ciclista justiciero, he venido a ayudarlos.

El ciclista quiso acercarse a la familia, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que los escombros podrían caer en cualquier momento aplastándolos, así que cogió un soporte y lo colocó de modo que los escombros no los sepulten.

Una vez hecho eso, el ciclista tomó a los niños en brazos y los cargó en sus hombros, luego con sumo cuidado los dejó aún lado para sacar a la madre, ella aliviada pero con los ojos aún llorosos acercó su mano a la del justiciero, y con un fuerte jalón, logró sacarla. Todavía estaban en inminente peligro, así que no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a salir. El justiciero cargó a los niños, e hizo que la madre saliera antes prometiéndole que no dejará que nada les pase a sus niños.

Apresuradamente y con mucho cuidado, la madre y el ciclista esquivaban los escombros y se agachaban para poder salir, y en poco tiempo, lograron divisar la luz del exterior.

La madre con sus ojos llenos de vida logró salir, y de inmediato se acercó al agujero del cual salió para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran bien, y dio gracias a Dios que el ciclista pudo llegar a tiempo para rescatarlos, el ciclista salía con cuidado con los niños en sus brazos, y los dejó con su madre, ella con cuidad tomó a sus pequeños y los besó con tanta felicidad. Luego cio directo a los ojos del ciclista y le dio las gracias de todo corazón.

-Es un gusto ayudar- dijo Mumen Rider.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho, ya que un héroe inconsciente aterrizó cerca de ellos, el monstruo del tamaño de un edificio se acercaba al ciclista y a la familia. Mumen con total valentía se paró en frente de la mujer haciendo de escudo.

-¡Corran y escóndanse! ¡Lo distraeré para que escapen!

-¡P-Pero!

-¡AHORA!

El monstruo no les dio oportunidad para escapar ya que había lanzado líquido viscoso purpura obstaculizando el paso para que la familia escape. El monstruo reía sin parar burlándose del patético intento de escapar de los humanos. Mientras se acercaba, el ciclista cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe final del monstruo, pero lo que escuchó, fue un estruendo. Mumen abrió los ojos, y vio a un héroe con capa blanca, en medio de una gran mancha morada, el héroe volteó a ver a Mumen Rider, lo vio protegiendo a la familia que estaba detrás de él. El héroe entonces le dijo al ciclista.

-Bien hecho.

Mumen se alivió, y dijo- Gracias, Saitama.

Después de decir eso, Saitama se iba alejando caminando ignorando los restos del monstruo.

Después de ese acontecimiento, el ciclista sin licencia regresó a la familia a su casa, ellos le agradecieron por haberlos rescatado de esa situación. El Justiciero se despidió de ellos, y junto a su bicicleta regresaba a su casa, y si encontraba a alguien en problemas, él los ayudaría.

* * *

 **Mi primer fanfic serio de One Punch Man, basado en uno de los personajes más queridos de OPM (Según yo) Mumen Rider, pretendo hablar un poco en la historia del personaje, y meterlo en diversos conflictos para ver como se desarrolla como héroe, meterle unos OCs para enriquecerlo un poco, y quizás pueda inventarle un pasado, pero solo quizás. Si ustedes quieren que le ponga un nombre real al personaje, porque en el manga no lo tiene hasta donde yo se, si es que lo tiene, ustedes podrían decírmelo. Pero sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado este capítulo piloto, que pronto se pondrá interesante. Nos leemos en la próxima, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
